


Unexpectancies ~

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Belarus is going to meet her brothers boyfriend the only reason why she apparently can't be with her brother. As she goes she meets this irritating person named, Yong Soo. There adventure starts from there.
Relationships: Belarus/South Korea (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Unexpectancies Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you like and comment.

Me: South Korea say the disclaimer. South Korea: I don’t want to.*pouts* Me: I’ll give you videogames. South Korea: Glad we came to an agreement da-ze~! South Korea: Disclaimer-She does not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Me: Anyway, I hope you all like the story! 

Natalya’s (Belarus) P.O.V.

Supposedly brother has a boyfriend. That’s his excuse as to why he can’t marry me. I’m not buying it. I’ll believe it when I see it. Consequently that leads us to the current situation. My brother, Ivan is taking me to see his boyfriend. I’ll be able to tell if this is all an act. I have keen senses that can detect lying. No one crosses me and gets away with it. 

I brought my trusty knife in case brother and I ran into trouble. The walk was long with intense heat beating down on us. I never understood why brother made us move away from Russia. We continued to walk along the sidewalk in silence. Soon enough we reached a nice-looking teacup shop. 

Both of us walked in to see a male yelling at another. “Look. You broke another one, aru~!”, said the older looking one. “Aniki, I did not mean to break it”. 

I could hear a faint da-ze at the end but I thought I was just hearing things. I knew the other man definitely said the “aru”. 

“This is the 8th time you broke a teacup. What? Does it look like money grows on trees, aru~.” “To be fair Aniki, I’m doing these people a favor. These teacups are from China” “What is that suppose to mean?” “Everyone knows that the best things originated in South Korea!!” The older looking males left eye started to twitch slightly. “Just keep quiet and try not to scare the costumers away, again”. 

“Yao”, said my brother. “Huh? Ivan?! I wasn’t expecting you”, said the older looking male. “Natalya this is my boyfriend, Yao. Yao, this is my sister Natalya. It would be great if you two got along, da.” 

Now that I knew this guy was my brothers boyfriend I observed him a bit. He had dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail with dark brown eyes. Despite being older his face seemed to have childish expressions. 

“Aniki you have a boyfriend? I never knew you swung that way. I respect your decision. Just don’t feed him any of your tea sometimes it tastes like ink da-ze~! At least that’s what that one American customer said.” Yao sighed. “Ivan and Natalya this is my younger brother, Yong Soo. “ 

Yong Soo had dark brown, short hair with a weird sort of curl sticking out. He currently was wearing glasses and had brown eyes. Not only wear his expressions childish yet his face looked childish. At the same time however he seemed to look rather mature. He was rather attractive and kind of cute. Not that I would ever admit that out loud. 

“Yao, like Mei set fire to your kitchen”, said another guy with choppy dark brown hair and an emotionless look. He just appeared out of nowhere. “AHHHHH! Not my kitchen, aru~. How many times have I told her not to cook without supervision?! She is much too young to do things on her own.” 

Then Yao proceeded to grab the fire extinguisher and run up a couple flights of stairs screaming something about having terrible, troublemaking siblings that never listen. My brother ran up the stairs right behind him trying to help. I blinked. The whole thing about being together seemed real enough. I didn’t want to believe it just yet. 

“So your name is Natalya?”, asked Yong Soo. “Yeah, what of it?” “It’s a pretty name it suits you”. “If you are trying to flatter me it will get you nowhere”, I stated flatly with a glare. “Do you not take compliments well or something? Da-ze~.” “Your presence is irritating me so I suggest for your safety to get out of the way”. “I never listen to what I’m told anyway”, he says with a shrug. “If you get hurt don’t start whining, got it douchebag?” “That was rude”. “Are you purposely trying to make me inflict pain onto you?” “I was just giving you an honest compliment then you start calling me names”. I roll my eyes. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lie”. “I wasn’t lying”, he said softly. “I know! I can make it up to you!!”, he said excited. 

Then, he started coming closer to me. I felt my personal space being invaded so I pulled out my trusty knife. Apparently, this guy still didn’t get the hint. 

As he drew closer I tried to stab him with my knife. He kept moving out of the way though. Making me more furious. -_- 

After a while of this constant struggle I decided to just throw the knife in his direction and hope that it hurt him. Yong Soo didn’t even move as he caught my knife with ease. He actually chuckled. 

I was confused. His laughter sounded pleasant to the ears. As my confusion took over for a minute I had to process a couple things. Yong Soo was kissing me. My brother and his brother both walked into the room. My face felt funny and so did my stomach. My face felt like an oven while my stomach felt like somersaults were happening. 

I pushed him off me and I turned to my brother. “Its not what it looks like!” “Natalya I am happy you found someone for you, da”. “Yong Soo always cutting right to the chase. I think this is the first time I saw you kiss a girl the first time you met her though, aru~.” 

“You will pay for this”, I screamed at Yong Soo. I picked up my knife. Yong Soo ran out of the shop and started to sprint as I ran behind him. “I hate you! I hate you!” “Then why are you blushing?”, he says and I could feel the smirk on his goofy face. “I’m not blushing”. “Yes, you are”. “I still hate you”. “Love you too”. 

Yong Soo kept running while I kept chasing him with my knife in hand. He didn’t seem to be scared though he liked the attention. That was how I spent the rest of my afternoon. 

“Aww young love”, said Yao glancing out the window with a smile.


	2. Unexpectancies Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya is left in charge of Yao's tea shop and she has to work with Yong Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Unexpectancies Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. Please comment and favorite. Tell me what you think. I hope you like this. Please enjoy.

Natalya’s Belarus POV

Brother just had to go on a trip to China with his boyfriend Yao. Oh, how annoying. He had put me in charge of Yao’s teashop. How unfair! Worst of all I had to spend it with stupid Yong Soo. That moron of an individual who thought it was okay to kiss me. What was wrong with him?! I am in love with brother not him. Although I had to admit to myself that the kiss did kind of spark something in me. Now I had to put up with him since he also works at Yao’s teashop. This is so annoying. Why did this have to happen? This was just unfair to say the least. No seriously. The worst.

“Natalya you never ended up telling me how you ended up feeling about the whole situation”  
“You mean other than the fact that I have the displeasure of working with you here of all places”  
“Not that. I meant how do you feel after the kiss I gave you”  
“You still ask that even after I chased you with a knife”  
“Well I want a proper answer”  
“Listen here, it meant nothing”  
“Of course if you say so”  
“Whatever just stay out of my hair”  
“I’ll try my best”

I hope he stays true to his word and stays out of my way. I do not even want to think about the kiss we shared. It was horrible in my opinion. The thought made me shudder. How on earth could I let him kiss me?

I ended up cleaning some teacups that were on sale in order to distract myself. This was so annoying and time consuming. How on earth could this happen to me of all people this was just to unfair. I cannot believe that this actually was happening. I have to spend time away from my oh so precious brother. I just hope that his boyfriend doesn’t hurt him. If he does he will have to end up dealing with me. He will then surely regret it. Of course he could not deal with me. 

“Natalya!”  
“What?”  
“Let’s grab lunch. We are allowed to close the shop at this time to get something to eat”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I am”  
“Okay then”

He better not think that this is a date since that is the last thing that I needed. This is interesting though. I finally get to eat something. We both ordered then started light conversation with one another.

“So….do you still deny your feelings?”  
“What on earth are you muttering about?”  
“Your feelings for me obviously”  
“You must be deranged, insane even”  
“Oh come on. How can I not suit your fancy”  
“Are you seriously asking me that?”  
“Yes, I am as a matter of fact. I am asking you that”  
“You must really have something wrong with you in that head of yours”  
“Of course, I have nothing wrong with me”  
“Are you absolutely sure about that?”  
“Your not funny!”  
“I wasn’t trying to be”  
“You are the one that is oblivious. Your brother has Aniki. You need to find someone else. Plus, who falls for their blood related brother. I think you must be confused about your feelings to say the least. That isn’t normal you know”  
“Well what do you expect from me”  
“The reason you are infatuated with that brother of yours is because he is the only male that you happen to spend the most time with. That does not necessarily mean you are in love with him. You do love him just not in the way you believe you think you do. You love him in the way a sister would. You fail to see that though. I have no idea why you do fail to see that. Ultimately you do see that do you not”  
“Look you trying to psychoanalyze me will do you no good okay”  
“I am just trying to explain to you what you fail to realize”  
“Look just because you happen to have feelings for me does not mean that I reciprocate them okay. You got that”  
“I am listening to what you are saying but somehow that makes no sense to me”  
“I am trying to explain it to you”  
“Whatever”

We then proceeded to eat our food. I was actually contemplating what he had said just a bit. Did I not love brother? Was I only thinking of him in a sisterly way only to dilute myself into thinking something else? I tried to reason through it as best I could. I did want to believe what I was hearing. Frankly I never thought of it in the way he had explained though. I guess he could have a point though. Yong Soo was so persistent though. He kept trying to get me to admit to liking him. I still found it interesting enough though. Obviously it was different. Logical even. I just didn’t seem to have the best grasp of it as other people had. All in all it was a good story. It was something that had to be interesting and different. Was it really that simple?

If I had to admit to myself that I had a thing for Yong Soo could I actually do that. Was there something there that wasn’t there before? I couldn’t bear the thought of it. Was there something wrong with me? I could feel an awkward tension build between the two of us. I felt my heart beating faster when I caught Yong Soo staring at me. Never before had something like this happen to me. Was there something wrong with me? I just never had that happen to me. How could I fall for someone else? The idea seemed incomprehensible to me. Did that kiss spark something in me? Was I really just someone that could be easily manipulated in terms of my feelings? Is that a thing? I couldn’t possibly have fallen for Yong Soo could I?

Please comment and tell me what you thought. Your feedback helps a lot. Also, please favorite and follow me. It means a lot. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and favorite. I am hoping you like how the story is going so far. Tell me what you think.


	3. Unexpectancies Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya is daydreaming when she gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia. Please favorite, and comment. Also, follow! Please! It means a lot to me.

Chapter 3 Unexpectancies

Natalya’s POV

Really in all retrospect Natalya could not put her finger on it. Ivan really loved Yao. The real question she should be asking herself is why he loves Yao. The other question she should be asking herself is why doesn’t he love me in that particular way. Obviously it was hard for Natalya to truly understand these type of thoughts considering her feelings for her brother. Yong Soo even tried to explain her feelings as a simple delusion contrary to what it was. Oh that Yong Soo. How he knew supposedly that her love was just sisterly. Why did he try to make assumptions about her? It really irritated her to no extent. At least Yao was back and she no longer had to deal with that insolent sibling of his. Now she did not have to see Yong Soo at all to her relief. She found the whole thing to be good for her. Now she was going to try and avoid him at all costs. For sure if he tried something again. She did not need a repeat of him kissing her. The kiss felt weird. It had sparked something in her. She just wanted that strange feeling to go away. Natalya tried to figure out what it was. If only she could name the sentiment residing in her about Yong Soo. It had not been as simply as she had thought though. He had definitely sparked something in her. She did not want to admit that she was falling for Yong Soo though a part of her believed just that. Would that even be healthy for her? It just made her sigh and stare at the ceiling in her room. Why must things always be so overcomplicated? Would she take the chance though? Part of herself was fighting the other part of herself. A date wouldn’t be so bad could it? It could even lead to something further along. She could wait and think it through though. 

Ring Ring Ring Ring

She groaned then picked up her cell phone. 

“Hello?”  
“HI!!!”  
“What do you want?”  
“I just thought that it would be a good thing if we ended up going on a date?”

Could he read her thoughts was her immediate thought? It was strange she had even considered saying yes. She must be going crazy was definitely in her thought process. Fortunately she indeed was not crazy just in complete denial. Different to say the least. She continued with the conversation though.

“Okay”  
“Yes! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity you will not regret it”  
“I better not”  
“This is so new of you to actually go on a date with me”  
“You want me to end up changing my answer”  
“No!”  
“The only reason I am agreeing on going on a date with you is so I can finally show you that I have absolutely no feelings for you. I am doing this more for me than for you. You got that? I just do not want you to have false hope. Also, I am trying to explain to you the severity of the situation. I want you to know what you are getting yourself into”  
“Love is worth the risk”  
“Please do not get all mushy on me”  
“Sorry. I am just so happy”  
“I will go on a date with you to prove that I feel nothing for you”  
“Okay I got it. No need to be so harsh. Also that doesn’t mean that your feelings won’t change, da-ze”  
“I just wanted to let you know what you were in for”  
“Okay can I pick the date place and make it a surprise?”  
“Fine”  
“Thanks so much”  
“The date will be in a week, though”  
“Fine by me”

The next chapter is dedicated to their date. Sorry for the story chapter being so short in comparison to the other chapters its just I have a bit of writer’s block. Plus, I wanted the next chapter to be about their date. I am going to be working on that one for a while.

Thank you so much to my followers, and people who have this story as their favorite. I really appreciate you all! It lets me know that people are interested in the story when people follow me, comment or favorite my stories. Also, it lets me know whether or not to continue. I usually will never end a story without a proper ending. I make sure I will finish each of my stories even though it may take a while since I am currently doing my undergraduate at University. So overall I am busy. I probably will upload more frequently when I graduate. I do have periods of hiatus though I try not to make them long. Usually during school though. I am definitely planning on finishing this story. Also, please comment and tell me what you liked about the story. In addition, please give me feedback as it helps with the progression of the story as well as other stories. Moreover, I do take requests so feel free to ask. As always I do not own Hetalia. I just really love the characters and the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that. I am finally back with this chapter. Yay!


	4. Unexpectancies Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya and Yong Soo go on a date. Romance and romantic moments happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like the story.

Unexpectancies Chapter 4

Yong Soo picked up Natalya for their date. She had dressed up a bit. Still she wore a blue dress just a bit different than usual. Her hair was done up in an up do. She looked rather classy. She wore black heels. She had makeup on. Red lipstick and blue eye shadow framed her face. She even has eyeliner on and mascara. Blush was put on minimally. It took a lot out of him just to gaze into her eyes. He thought she was beautiful. Not just any type of beautiful though. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. In reality, it was different from any relationship he had previously been in. The butterflies would not stop. 

They both stared at one another. It was as if they were in a staring contest. Then, Natalya broke that staring contest. She simply said that they should get started on there date so she can show Yong Soo that she felt nothing for him. He agreed with starting the beginning of their date and started by holding her hand. It just made his heart jump out of his heart more than usual.

Yong Soo and Natalya were holding hands and it would have startled their relatives to see them both in such a state. Yong Soo first took Natalya to a Fancy Restaurant named, “Yumilicious”. Despite the name it was a fancy French restaurant. They both ordered from a happy go lucky Italian. At least he seemed to be Italian. He was rather cheerful and seemed to have an Italian accent with a strange curl sticking out of his head. He hurried off to place their orders. They shared nonchalant small talk. 

“You look beautiful”  
“Thanks you do not look too bad yourself”  
“Was that a compliment coming from you?”  
“Are you seriously going to comment on that? Just take the compliment and leave it at that”  
“It’s just that made me so happy”  
“Don’t make a huge deal out of it otherwise I will never compliment you again”

“The food is a ready for the lovely lady and the gentleman”, said the Italian waiter as he placed their food down in front of them.

“Thank you”, both Natalya and Yong Soo said at the same time.

“I think this is a good start as any. May I ask you questions?”  
“Sure. Go ahead.”  
“What is your favorite color?”

Natalya stared at him like he was an idiot.  
“Blue”.  
“Oh, I should of guessed that by your wardrobe”  
“What’s your favorite color?”, she replies nonchalantly.  
“My favorite color is Red”.  
“Okay. Good to know”.  
“What are your hobbies?”  
“I like to binge watch TV shows that are crime related or mystery”  
“I did not expect that from you but cool”  
“What are your hobbies?”  
“I like to watch anime and mystery shows”  
“Interesting”

They start to dig in to their food.  
“This food is rather good”  
“I know right it tastes amazing and is even more amazing that I get to spend time with you”  
“Wow there aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?”, Natalya said as she raised an eyebrow.   
“No I in fact am not getting ahead of myself”.

They continued to tease each other while they ate their food. Then, they left and Yong Soo took them to a carnival. There they each competed against each other in the carnival games and in order to win prizes. They had so many stuffed animals it was insane to say the least. 

Yong Soo managed to convince Natalya to ride the Ferris wheel with him. They both waited in line to get on.

“What’s your insistence on getting me to ride the Ferris wheel?”  
“You will see”

They both stepped onto the Ferris wheel ride for them. Then, they ended up at the very top.

“I wanted you to be able to see the view”  
“It is a really nice view”  
“You know what’s even nicer?”  
“What?”  
“This”  
With that Yong Soo proceeded to kiss Natalya to which she responded clearly into the kiss. Also, clearly into him.

Once the ride ended they got off the Ferris Wheel and Natalya stared at Yong soo.

“I don’t think this is going to work out”  
“What do you mean? We just kissed and you kissed me back!”  
“I don’t want to lead you on. I think that kiss shouldn’t have happened. I have to go its just I need to sort out my emotions and see what I want and what I need”.

“Take all the time you need”, Yong Soo says angrily at her.  
She then proceeds to run away.

He walks in the other direction obviously pissed off.

Dun Dun Dun. I ended it on a cliff hanger in order to give this chapter more angst. I hope you like the story so far. Please favorite, follow and comment on the story. I tried to make the story more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, favorite and subscribe.


	5. Unexpectancies Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalya is trying to figure out what she feels and then goes to talk to Yong Soo when she sees something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I am back rather quickly as I had free time and did not think it was fair that it ended on a cliff hanger.  
> So here you go.

Unexpectancies Chapter 5

Natalya was trying to figure out what was going on with her brain. It was acting so strange. It kept replaying the events from her date with Yong Soo. It irritated her to no end that he wouldn’t leave her mind. He kept popping up. She tried to push him out of her mind but he kept popping up. She found it super irritating. He had sparked fireworks in her. The way they had stared at each other started the sparks. The kiss set off the sparks and transformed them into fireworks. It was extremely annoying to say the least. The fact that she thought her heart had felt something in that moment. It was hard for her to comprehend. These feelings seemed to be even stronger than the feelings she felt for her brother. Therefore, she was trying to find a way to get rid of the feelings she was feeling. 

She sighed as she tried to Google her symptoms and came up with several options. First was falling in love. She doubted that prospect though. The next one said she had been struck by cupid’s arrow. She continued to keep searching but everything was related to love or romance. Was she in love? No way!

She had tried to realize what was going on. Thus, she tried to find Yong Soo. She walked in order to find him. She went to Yao’s teashop unfortunately Yao informed her that he was not there at the moment. He recommended that he check back later though. She found it so strange. Where could he be?

She kept walking. She tried the library, all the shops that were in that vicinity, and the dvd shop. To no avail did she find him though. Great right when she was trying to get to the bottom of things he wouldn’t show. She decided on walking to the arcade. She went to a couple different ones. Then, Natalya found him. Not the way she expected though.

Yong Soo had a girl on his arm. She was rather close to him. The girl tried to make her face closer to his. This caused a scary purple aura to appear around Natalya. What did she think she was doing?! How come she is so close to him?!

The girl then got closer to Yong Soo and whispered something into his ear. She then proceeded to giggle. While he looked on with uneasiness present. Natalya had half the mind to grab the girl and drag her by her hair. Natalya walked over to them.

“So this is what you do when I’m gone?”  
“What do you mean? He responded?”  
“Hang around other cute girls. What was all that bullshit about you liking me?”  
“I needed to blow off some steam after you left. Plus, the girl didn’t mean anything to me. We didn’t do anything”  
“I find that hard to believe. For the record don’t try to find me again”, she said as she ran off angry.  
“Natalya wait it wasn’t what it looked like”

Natalya kept running away. Much to the dismay of Yong Soo. He kept running after her.

Natalya did not know were she was going she just ran and ran. Hoping that Yong Soo would not catch up to her. She ran as fast as she could. As Natalya was running someone grabbed her and put her hand across her mouth. 

“Natalya!”  
“Natalya!”, Yong Soo screamed.

She was nowhere to be seen and he began to grow worried for her safety. 

I ended it on another cliff hanger last time so I wanted to update as soon as possible. I have some free time so I decided to just make the next chapter. In addition, the next chapter will also be updated quickly due to the cliff hanger.

What will happen to Belarus? Who is the kidnapper? Find out in the next chapter when it is updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please favorite, comment and subscribe. I hope you all liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Belarus ends up falling in love with South Korea.
> 
> Characters in the story or mentioned in the story
> 
> Natalya-Belarus
> 
> Yong Soo-South Korea
> 
> Ivan-Russia
> 
> Yao-China
> 
> Guy with choppy dark brown hair and an emotionless look-Hong Kong
> 
> Mei-Taiwan
> 
> Hope you all liked it. ^.^ Maybe even loved it. ≥∆≤


End file.
